S N O W F L A K E S
by Way Beyond Insanity
Summary: What if the battle in Breaking Dawn part 2 actually happened? Renesmee becomes the Volturi princess, and has no memory of her past. That is... Until school starts. Rating may change later,
1. Prologue

**I decided to start this new story. This is my first Fanfiction, so feedback and constructive critisism would be appreciated c: I got this idea while watching Breaking Dawn part 2. **

-x-

"_Jacob, look out!" The shapeshifter didn't hear his imprint, though. _Seth..._ Memories flashed through his mind, as Leah's grief-stricken howl echoed in his ears. "Jacob!" Renesmee's voice finally broke through to him. He made a move to snap at the approaching vampire, but the vampire was quicker. The vampire aimed for Jacob's throat, arms outstretched. He gripped at Jacob's exposed throat and snapped it in one swift motion. Renesmee gave a cry of anguish as her best friend tumbled to the ground in a great heap. Jacob's body convulsed as it attempted to heal itself, but after a moment it became still, a sure sign of death. The male vampire then went for the hybrid. Renesmee tried to make a run for it, but her capturer gripped her around the waist. _

_He didn't bother covering her mouth, however, because her family stood no chance against the Volturi. Her wolfy friend was her only hope, he thought with a dark chuckle. _And now that he's dead..._ He ignored her screams and instead ran at his highest speed towards the ending battle. When he arrivived, he noticed that ash covered the once gleaming snow, creating a sullen aura. Aro approached him, along with Caius, and Alec and Jane. Demetri and Felix were busy cleaning up the vampire remains, and the wives and lower guard stood in the shadows of the trees, waiting for orders from their superiors._

"_I've got her." Renesmee squirmed in his arms, but he was clearly stronger. The hybrid had no chance of escape. Giving up, she gave in and fell limp. The only sounds that could be heard were the shuffling of vampire feet and Renesmee's quiet sobs. "Great job, Luka," Aro praised him. Luka gave a curt nod. "Thank you, master." Jane didn't even try and hide her disgust of the Cullen girl. Alec remained void of any emotion, as usual. His eyes were like rocks that surrounded the Forks' area, and other cold climates; cold and hard. Felix and Demetri finished cleaning up the mess and glided over to the high guards, and the two remaining leaders. _

_Marcus had basically commited suicide once Heidi had been picked off. Heidi could influence relationships. She had direct orders from Aro to user her powers on Marcus, so that he wouldn't betray them. He never once felt pity for his "brother," nor his dead sister. After all, he himself was the one that had killed her. She was holding Marcus back, he reminded himself on several occasions._

"_P-Pease do-don't hurt me..." Stuttered a tearful Renesmee. "Oh no, my child," Aro smirked. "We will not harm you if you agree to join us." He gestured with his right hand to both the lower and higher guard. "You will be a prized possession among us." Jane narrowed her eyes. "Master, you cannot be serious—" Aro lifted a hand to silence her, and she obligued rather solemnly. Renesmee didn't know what to do. Jacob was dead, her parents were probably dead... the rest of her family—Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett—were probably dead as well. But she favored life over death. "F-Fine," she agreed reluctantly. Aro's smirk widened. _

"_Demetri will train you. You will be a prized member of the upper guard." Jane hissed in annoyance, while Alec looked up with a hint of interest in his crimson eyes. "Set her down. If she tries to run, kill her." Aro told Luka. He did as he was told, and she didn't run. She wanted to, sure, but if she was killed... Everything the Cullen's and their friends fought for would go to waste._ But she ran anyway. Death was better than life with the Volturi right? But before she got far, she tripped and hit her head. And she knew no more.

-x-

**Reviews make me happy. Sopleasereview. (:**


	2. Golden eyes

RENESMEE'S POINT OF VIEW.

7 YEARS LATER.

"Master Aro wants to see you in the Throne Room, your Majesty."

You people give me a headache. Can't a half-human half-vampire hybrid get any sleep around here? I voiced my annoyance with a loud groan.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty. Your father requests your presence immediately."

Jeremy actually looked apologetic. That's new. He usually relished in my misery, what with being my "servant" and all. Reaching out, he pulled away my white covers. I shivered as gooebumps rose on my pale skin. Stupid air vents. Why do we have them anyway? It's not like vampires ever get cold. I sighed and climbed out of bed.

He shut the door behind him and I quickly changed out of my purple tank top and shorts, and into a pink dress that Linx had picked out for me. Linx is the newst addition to the Volturi, and she adores me. Athendora doesn't like me because I'm not hers, and so Linx has become sort of a mother figure for me. I love her so much, although she sometimes hovers over me and treats me as if I'm a China doll.

Linx can influence the future. Like, for example, if she wants something to happen in the future, all she has to do is think of it and it will become true. It takes a lot of energy out of her, so much that she actually has to sleep, and so she tries her hardest to keep from using it.

She stopped aging 15 years ago at the age of 21. She was changed by Felix. During feeding time, he thought he drank every last driop of blood from her, but she apprently had a little bit left because 3 dats later she woke up.

I guess I should tell you who I am . . .

My name is Volturi. First name; Renesmee. I have no middle name. My father, Aro, and the Volturi leader seduced my mom, who later got pregnant with me. My father told me that by the time I was born, she was dead. He had to make a choice, because if he wanted to save her then I wouldn't be here today, and she wouldn't have wanted that.

I have a power. I can project thoughts and memories into ones' mind by touch. I prefer to communicate that way. I have ever since I was a child, actually. And the habit still hasn't been broken, even though I am now 6—er, 16—and everything.

Pulling my hair into a loose ponytail, I left my room at vampire speed and was outside the Throne Room in less than a minute. I pushed the doors open. All heads turned to me when I walked in, causing me to feel a little self-cauntious. Everyone here was so much more beautiful than I could ever be. The human side of me caused me to blush.

"You wanted to see me, Father?" Aro stood, though Caius stayed seated on his assigned throne. "Ah, my dear Renesmee." He held his hand out like I actually had a choice. I placed my hand in his. He closed his eyes as my memories washed over him. After a moment, he let go of my hand. "You mustn't be so modest, Renesmee. You are stunning."

I nodded my head and replied, "yes, Father." He seemed satisfied. Sucker. I froze. I forgot he could read minds! Uh... Sorry, Father. "Good." I nodded my head. "We are hosting a ball in your honor." _What? _"What?" I was genuinely shocked. Aro looked dissappointed. "Don't you want the rest of the vampire world to know about the Volturi Princess?" Not really.

I remembered my father telling me that I couldn't be shown to the rest of the world until my 7th birthday, which is Sunday. I'm not sure why, exactly. When I ask, they say they'll tell me later. Cauis looked appalled. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" "Are you questioning me, Brother?" "I'm just stating—" Aro held up and hand, causing Caius to fall silent.

Demetri walked over to me then. He and I had become great friends over the years. I admit that I have had a tiny crush on him in the past, but it's obvious that he's in love with Linx. Or in lust. I'm not real sure, but I'm over it now. "You're dismissed." When I turned to go, Aro stopped me. "Oh, and Renesmee? You start school on Monday." I squealed. "Are you being serious?" He chuckled. "Of course, my dear. Now run along." I rushed out of the room, Demetri hot on my tail.

All my life I'd been home-schooled by Demetri, Linx, Felix, Alec... Basically everyone besides Jane. She doesn't like me very much because she has to compete with me for Aro's attention. When I got the news, I was ecstatic. I'd been asking them to let me go to a _real_ school with other students, Aro had always said the same thing, "when you're older."

I could finally make friends outside of the castle! Of course, I'd have to be careful, but I favored most human food over blood anyway. When I eat human food, my eyes turn brown. When I drink blood, they turn red. It's pretty strange, and only started happening when I turned 5—or 13—, but I've learned to deal with it.

Linx says it's just another thing that I have to go through, besides getting my period (which I got when I was 12), and going bra shopping. Of course, if I don't feed at least once every month, I could die. Or lose control. It's never happened before, and I don't plan on it.

-x-

Monday came fast, and pretty soon I was walking through the doors of Volterra Boarding School. I was starting 10th grade—I looked young enough to be 16—here and I was nervous as hell. What if they didn't like me?* The very thought made me shudder. Students scurried through the hallway, as school had obviously already started. Great. I'm late on my first day. Way to go, Nessie.

"Are you looking for the office?" I turned and saw a girl around my age, give or take a few years older, with shoulder-length blonde hair and brown eyes. She was tall, too, and thin, with a few freckles on her nose. In short, she looked really pretty for a human. "Yes," I said. "Follow me." She grabbed my hand and led me in the opposite direction I had been heading. I noticed she was wearing the same thing I was. A blue blazer with the school logo on it, a white undershirt, and a blue plaid skirt with white socks and black church shoes.

She chattered on about her life. From what I picked up—I wasn't really paying attention—her name is Gwendolyn Folare*, she's 16, she has 2 older brothers, twins, 21, a younger sister, 6, and a mother. Apparently her father died in a boating accident when she was 3.

I saw a sign that said "Front Office" on it and she led me in there. The lady at the front desk had a nameplate in front of her that said Peggy Jackson. "Hello, Gwen," she said when we entered. Peggy was a round woman, with short gray hair and a maternal aura about her. She smiled at us both. "You must be Valerie Volturi," she said, addressing me. I had to go by Valerie in the human world. Renesmee was just too unusual and might draw attention to us. And as far as the humans knew, the Volturi were just a rich, famous, and good-looking family in Italy.

I nodded. "Yes, ma'am." Peggy's smile never wavered. She began to ruffle through the paperwork in her filing cabnent. "Ah, here we are. Valerie Volturi. Age 16." She handed me my schedule and I took it greatly. I looked it over.

_First period: 8:15 – 9:15; AP Biology, Room 115._

_Second period: 9: 15 – 10:15; Study hall._

_Third period: 10: 15 – 11: 30; AP Math, Room 121._

_Fourth period: 11: 30 – 12:00; AP History, Room 133._

_Fifth period: 12:00 – 12:30; Lunch, Lunchroom._

_Sixth period: 12:30 – 1:00; P.E., Gym._

_Seventh period: 1:00 – 2:00; AP Language Arts, Room 135._

_Eighth period: 2:00 – 2:45; Spanish, Room 228._

_Ninth period: 2:45 – 3:15; Drama, Room 210._

When I looked back up, Valerie was gaping at me. I started to panic. "Do I have something on my face?" I reached into my bag for my pocket mirror. "No," she squeaked, causing my to pause and look up. "You're just... You're a Volturi?" I nodded my head, causing her to squeak again. "So, you're like a sister to Demetri, Felix, and Alec?" I nodded my head again, not bothering to correct her and say that we're adoptive siblings. She reached out and clutched my arm, hard for a human but still weakly.

"Can you set my up with one of them?" This caused me to laugh. Her hurt expression caused my laughter to cease, and my stomach to turn. "No, no, no... It's just... They... They're idiots. You're way too good for them." She cracked a small, uncertain smile.

She took my schedule and matched it with hers. "Awesome, we have Lunch and Drama together! Do you need help getting to your first period class?"

"But won't you be late?" I asked. She shrugged. "Mrs. Porter doesn't really care. I'm acing her class."

I accepted her offer and followed her down the hall, around a corner, and to the end of that hall.

"You're sitting with me at lunch, right?"

"Of course I am! I don't want to look like a loner," I joked. She grinned, showing off her braces. "Great! See you then."

I walked into the classroom.

"Mrs. Volturi, I assume?" Everyone stared at me, and I blushed. "Yes, Mr.—" I looked at his nameplate. "—Jones."

"You're late. Take a seat," he said and went back to work.

My bookbag slipped and fell to the floor, causing my things to fall out and roll away. Someone stood up and helped me pick up my belongings. When I looked up, I saw a beautiful boy with pale white skin, dark hair, a perfect complection (of course), and eyes the color of honey. In other words, he made my ovaries explode ten times over. Um, excuse me, but can you father my babies?

He's a definite vampire. But why does he have golden eyes?

-x-

***This is what Renesmee said in Breaking Dawn part 2 while in the car at the Denali's. I figured that she wouldn't have changed much, even though she lost her memory. **

***It's pronounced Foh-Lar-Ay**.

**Please R&R.**


End file.
